


even at your ugliest, i always say you’re beautiful.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, otpprompts, self-confidence, you're beautiful just the way you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kevin thinks he's ugly. hint: shelby doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even at your ugliest, i always say you’re beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt _imagine person a of your otp staring at themselves in a mirror pinching and pulling at the skin on their body disgustedly and then person b walks in on them, sits them down, and tells them how beautiful they are._ from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> snuck a couple of lines from Adam Lambert's _Whataya Want from Me_ from his album _For Your Entertainment_. title from In This Moment's _Sick Like Me_ from their album _Black Widow_. hope y'all enjoyed!

kevin heard the same words all throughout his life. the many _you’re so ugly_ and the _no one is going to want to marry you_ type calls and he actually believed them for a long time. it wasn’t until he met shelby that he really started to believe that maybe those people were lying. maybe those people were jealous because at one point in his life he had been so confident in himself. they wanted to be like him, that was it. they wanted to have the same confidence that he had. 

he was having another bad night and it really sucked because he felt like he was letting shelby down. shelby had worked so hard to help him build up his confidence again, but it seemed like maybe that wasn’t enough. so in the middle of the night, kevin rolled over and got up, walking to the bathroom. he stared at himself in the mirror and was so disgusted with what he saw that he almost threw up. his nose was stupid, always looked like it was crooked whenever someone took a picture of him. his teeth were small and it look like the middle ones were so much bigger than the rest of them, which is why he never really smiled, he was ashamed of his teeth. his eyebrows looked like they were out of control, he felt like they looked severely unkempt. and his hair, oh god his awful curly hair. some days it didn’t even look curly it just looked like he had just woken up and shown up like that to the ballpark. his ea-

before he even had time to finish that thought he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him, the same ones he’s been feeling on him every day for the past three years. “what are you doing up so late?” shelby asked, hooking his chin on kevin’s shoulders. “the bed is getting cold without you.”

“look at me,” kevin said disgustedly. “i’m so ugly and you’re so.. you are so.. you’re so handsome. and god.”

shelby moved his hands up to kevin’s hair and began to run his fingers through it, twisting and turning a few strands together, “you know sometimes i wish i had your hair. you could just wet it and pass a comb through it, and it still would seem like you went to the most expensive hair salon and done your hair real nice. it’s always so soft and smells so good.” he moved his hands down to run his index fingers over his eyebrows. “and don’t even get me started on these bad boys.”

“you don’t know what you’re talking about, shelby.”

“i love everything about you, i love your hair, your smile, your cute little teeth and the bigger ones in the middle, too. your nose, it’s your best feature, you know. i love you so much.”

“but everyone says i’m too ugly to be with someone like you. the media is always saying _what the hell is shelby miller thinking?_ whenever someone leaks a picture of us out in public.”

“do you honestly care about what someone who doesn’t know or care about you has to say on your appearance? baby, you’re beautiful and there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“but-”

“no more,” shelby said, turning kevin around and cupping his face. “i think you’re attractive as hell and that’s all that matters, no?”

“you’re right,” kevin said, smiling, leaning down to kiss shelby. “thanks for loving me, ‘cause you’re doing it perfectly.”


End file.
